A Gift From the Gods
by K.C Diehl
Summary: One day when Floki was walking along the beach he discovered a woman washed up on shore. The woman shier than a doe and no memory of who she is, finds comfort in Floki and Helga. But is there more to this mysterious woman then meets the eye? (Floki/OC/Helga)
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for Floki he was whittling away at a piece of wood like he did any other day as he walked along the shore near his home. Floki paused his whittling when he heard a noise ahead of him that sounded like a cry, looking up from his carving he saw a something strange near his home, it appeared to be body. It was a small crumpled thing that laid in the surf. Turning his head slightly to side as he approached, calculating and inspecting the form for any possible threats he adjusted the knife he held. Once he was closer Floki could tell that the person washed up on his shore was a woman and a tiny one too. She was slim build and skin was pale, her hair was a dark auburn color much like the trees he fancies to build his ship with. She was not like anything he had seen before. Upon farther inspection of this strange woman who washed up on his shore he noticed a wound at her side along with multiple scrapes and bruises across her body, she had obviously been through something; sheathing his knife and dispensing of his piece of wood he picked up the woman and carried her into his house; she was light, hardly weighed a thing he thought.

Floki placed the young women near the fire pit in his home, observing her more he took in her features; her nose was slightly up turned it was small just like the rest of her, her lips slightly parted as she breathed were a pale pink; Floki rubbed his thumb ghostly over her lips they were soft, surprisingly for the condition he found her in. Trailing his eyes down her body Floki noticed that her clothes where worse for wear they were tattered and torn the only reason that they were still on her body was because they were wet and clung to her. Moving the scrap of clothing aside to farther inspect the wound Floki discovered it was not all that bad, the river had cleaned it; the gods were looking out for her. All he had to do was create a salve and wrap the wound.

As Floki was cleaning the young woman the door to his home opened. "Floki?" Came a sweet female voice Floki new all too well.

"Hello Helga." He answered not looking up from his task.

"Who is this?" She asked from the door her black lined eyes surveying the woman.

"I do not know. I found her washed up on the shore." Standing up he went to Helga and kissed her lightly on the lips. "She will need a change of clothes, can you see to that?" He asked running his hand through her pale yellow locks. Helga nodded and went to collect new clothes for the unknown woman. Floki left the room unlike his fellow kinsmen he had more respect for the privacy of women.

It did not take long for Helga to change the nameless woman's clothes, even with being careful of the wound at the woman's side. She had picked out one of Floki's old shirts in hopes of being more comfortable and giving space for the girl's wounds to heal. Helga covered the woman with pelts to keep her warm before going to find Floki. Helga found Floki laying on one of the beams for a new ship. "She's been through a lot." Helga stated as she leaned on the beam near Floki.

Turning to her, "Yes, but where did she come from? She is not from here I have surely never seen her before. Have you?" Helga responded with a shake of the head.

"Should we tell Ragnar of her?"

Floki looked up to the sky contemplating his answer, "No we shall at least wait till we find out who she is." Helga reached for his hand as he sat up. "What Ragnar does not know will not hurt him." Floki hopped from the plank and landed without a sound, "Come Helga; it is late and I have a feeling from the Gods that our guest will be awaking soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers. Chapter two for Vikings is finally here. I am sorry it has taken so long and it is another short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer. Thank you for reading, and if you haven't read my other stories please check them out too!**

**Enjoy and feel free to leave review/comments**

* * *

When Floki and Helga returned to the house they found the girl still asleep, though now she seemed more comfortable she curled herself under the fur blankets. Floki approached the young woman carefully and observed her more now that she is not carrying half the river with her. Her dark auburn hair now dusted with honey blonde began to curl in loose waves framing her face. The color started to return to her cheeks she was no longer the pale ice when he found her. As Floki watched her sleep he really started to wonder what happened to this woman.

When Floki started to turn away to see what Helga was up to he heard a small whimper. Turning back to the woman he saw her begin to stir. She slowly began to open her eyes and for the first time Floki saw them; they were as beautiful as the ocean.

Spring up the girl flung herself away from Floki and got as far from him as possible. "Who are you?" She asked fear evident in her voice as she cowered in the corner. "Why am I here?" Her eyes looked around frantically.

Floki observed her as her body shivered not from the cold. "I am Floki," He spoke in a gentle whisper. "And this is my home. You are safe here." The girl visibly relaxed but not much. "Now what is your child?"

"I am, I…" She started and a cloudiness came over her eyes as she began to think. "I can't remember, I don't remember my name… I don't remember who I am." She whispered.

Floki observed the girl, "You do not know who you are? What do you remember?"

"I remember darkness… and I couldn't move." The girl stared off at nothing as she tried to replay what she could remember. "Then blinding lights of colors and everything became cold and wet."

Floki pondered for a moment debating on what to do, "First thing first, you need a name to be called," Thinking for a moment Floki snapped his fingers "I've got a fitting name for you, Karolina."

The girl tested her new name on her lips "Karolina," she whispered slowly as smile began to form.

"I take it you like, it?" Floki giggled, "Now I wish for you to meet Helga. Helga!" Floki noticed a slight fear cross Karolina's eyes. "Do not worry Helga is nice you will like her." At that moment Helga walked in. "Helga our guest has woken."

"I see," She came and stood behind Floki. "How are you feeling?" Karolina visibly relaxed when she heard Helga's voice.

"Uh, I'm confused to say the least." Karolina whispered, Helga looked at her and gave her a look encouraging her to continue. "I was telling Floki that, that I can't remember who I am. I don't even remember my own name but Floki gave me a name." She smiled.

"Go ahead and tell her." Floki encouraged her.

"Karolina."

"That is a very nice name." Helga smiled. "So you remember nothing of before you woke?"

"No nothing." Karolina responded as she moved closer to the edge of the bed, which resulted in her aggravating her wound. Grasping her side she cringed in pain.

Floki was at her side instantly, "Let me see." He commanded, going to lift the old shirt she was wearing he looked at her. "I mean you no disrespect I must look at the wound I dressed it once, but it needs to be changed." Gently pushing her to lay back so he could get a better look, he pulled away the bandages. The wound had stopped bleeding but it was still pretty bad. "I am going to change the bandages now, and it may hurt a little. I am sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry my updates are taking so long. I am also sorry my viking ff chapters are so short. Please read and review.**

* * *

The wound at Karolina's side hurt a lot but mainly from the large bruise around the cut. Floki did an excellent job cleaning and bandaging as well as making her comfortable. The fur pelts that she felt under her fingers was unimaginably soft, that all she wanted was to curl deeper into the warmth. Turning onto her non hurt side she looked around the room she was is in. The section of the room she was in was small but opened out into a larger room. The wall were filled with tools and trinkets, as well as idols of the Gods.

"I see our guest has awoken." Karolina turned her gaze to dark corner she passed over and found Floki whittling away at something. "How are you feeling my dear?"

"Better but I still hurt." She looked up at him. "Thank you for taking such good care of me." She said with a smile. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About two days. You awoke once, you were barely aware of anything. Helga and I were able to get you to eat a little."

"Oh, that's good."

"Do you remember anything about yourself?" Floki put his craft down and made his way to the bed Karolina was resting.

Karolina thought for a moment trying to recall anything about her life before she woke up here but nothing came. A frown came to her as she looked down at her hands gripping a wolf pelt.

"It well come in time and if not you will be able to start a new life be whatever you so wish… A shield maiden perhaps." Floki reasoned as he sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Thank you that helps a little." Karolina smiled at him. "And it does sound nice to be anyone I wish to be."

"That it is." He smiled and stood up and grabbed some wrappings and jar of salve. "Now lay on your side I must check your wounds." Floki resumed to sitting next to her on the bed. Karolina did as she was instructed and Floki began to slowly removing the earlier bindings. "You are healing quite nicely, that is good. Looks like in a week's time you will be all healed up." He explained while redressing her wounds. "You must have been in some sort of battle to get these. I wonder if you are already a shield maiden." Floki chuckled.

Helga entered quietly as Floki was finishing his tending to Karolina, "Hello Karolina, I see you are faring better." She smiled sweetly, "Do you think you have enough strength to join Floki and I for dinner? You must be starving."

"I believe so." Karolina began to move her legs from underneath the fur blanket and placed her bare feet on the floor. She slowly began to stand up not fully trusting her legs and she was right not because they gave the moment she was fully standing up she fell to the side. Floki was there to catch her.

"Easy there." Floki steadied. "I shall assist you to the table. We have much to discuss. We must figure out what to tell Ragnar." Floki explained leading Karolina to the adjoining room with Helga following close behind.

"Who is Ragnar?" Karolina asked as Floki sat her gently at the table.

"Earl Ragnar. The leader of village." Floki began. "He will want to know where you came from. I am sure you interesting him, like his damn priest." He spat while circling the table. "But we have time for that. Helga and I… and now you if you so choose do not live in the village. My hut here is down the river. I make the boats and ships we use for traveling and raids. I require the space and trees." Floki sat down at the head of the table and leaned into Karolina as Helga began to serve dinner. "I also do not quite care for all of the humdrum of the others, they also do not understand the Gods the way I do. Out here I can hear them better."

"The Gods speak to you?" Karolina asked with wide eyes. "What do they say to you?" She asked.

Floki smiled impishly. "They say that you are a gift from them." He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know my Viking fanfic chapters are short and I think I'll update this one more like once every month or so. Until I at least know where I am truly going with it and bring it up to the quality of my other fanfics. I am also returning to school at the end of the week and will be working on another story with my best friend I don't honestly feel I give this justice until at this time... (((I AM ****NOT**** ABANDONING THIS STORY)))… I am just taking a break I will update in October I promise. I thank you all who have read and enjoyed this story. I just want to be sure not run this story into the ground I need to take a step back from it. I apologize for any disappointment.**

**I love you all! **

* * *

Over the next few days Karolina's wounds began to heal and she began to help Helga around the house with some small things; cleaning here and there along with some help in preparing meals. She was using the chores to help get her moving and rid herself of the stiffness she got from being in bed. Karolina had found that floki was a little odd to say the least. He was always flittering around and she even caught him talking to a tree one day.

"He normally does that." Helga commented on Floki's behavior.

"Oh? Why?" Karolina asked.

"It is how he decides which trees he uses for building ships."

"He builds ships?"

"Oh yes he is a master." A small smile graced Helga's lips as she thought of him.

Helga and Karolina were cutting up vegetables when Floki came in "OH Helga, Karolina I have found the perfect tree for my new ship." He said with a giggle while giving a kiss on the cheek to Helga.

"That is wonderful Floki." Helga smiled.

"Yes. These next few days I will be very busy." Floki sat down at the table.

"You should think of taking Karolina with you. Show her what you do. And besides it would be good for her to get outside for a bit, who knows it could trigger something." Helga suggested.

"That is a splendid idea Helga." Floki turned to Karolina who had been setting the table. "How does that sound Karolina, would you like to get out of the house for a while?"

"That would be nice, but Helga won't you be lonely?" Karolina asked.

"No I am going into town to get some supplies." Helga smiled. "Besides it will be good for you to spend time with Floki, we have gotten to know quite well over the past few days. You and Floki need to get better acquainted." She finished as she placed the night's dinner on the table.

"Ok." Karolina said quietly as she sat down at the table.

"Excellent."

The three enjoyed their dinner quietly and retired to the fire pit in the middle of the house. "Would you like to hear another story Karolina?" Floki asked, for the past few days Floki and Helga have been telling the tales of their gods.

"Yes very much so." She smiled. Karolina had enjoyed the tales so far. She was very fond of stories of Odin.

"Would you like to hear of Odin's sons?" Helga asked.

"Loki and Thor? Right?"

Floki gave an improving nod. "Yes, though Loki was never truly one of Odin's own. Thor and Loki were close. Loki though mischievous by nature and had a tendency to play tricks on his fellow kinsmen, was willing to help the Aesir…" Karolina was enthralled completely as Floki wove tales of the god he shared a namesake with. Floki was finishing the tale of Loki and Signy in the cave the embers of the fire begin to dim and he noticed that Karolina has fallen asleep. Turning to Helga Floki kissed her forehand "What do you think Ragnar will say when he finds out about her?"

"No doubt he would be interested." Helga watched their guest sleep peacefully on the fur line bench. "I wonder if she will remember who she is? If she has family looking for her?"

"If she remembers we will help her find her way home if she so choses. If not she can stay here with us." Floki wrapped his arm around Helga. "She is pretty no? I wonder how she would feel about joining us-" Floki was cut he noticed that Karolina began to stir the expression on her face is that of distress. Floki and Helga watched her for a few moments seeing if she would awaken or return to peaceful sleep. They thought she would return to sleep but she let out a scream ash she shot up. The scream was short lived but the panic on her face stayed. Helga quickly rushed over to the now shaking girl.

"Karolina shhhh, what did you dream of? What plagues you?" She tried to calm the crying girl.

"They took me. They took me. And killed them all." Karolina mumbled out as rocked back and forth.

Helga looked to Floki with a worried expression, "Who Karolina?"

"Dark, ghostly figures…" Was all Helga could hear of the girls muttering. "They're looking for me." She murmured. "Dark, ghostly figures…" Karolina repeated.

"No one is going to get to you." Floki joined the two women on the bench. "I can assure you that." He placed a calming hand on the frantic woman's head running his fingers through her hair. "Come to bed with us you will be more comfortable there, I will watch over you."

"Yes, I think a good night's rest would be good for you. Perhaps the stories are just filling your mind and not allowing you to rest atop of your memory loss it could be too much too soon."

Karolina gave a small nod as her anxiety ebbed away and followed the couple to the fur covered bed.


	5. Author's Note- Sorry not a chapter :

Author's Note

Hello my lovely readers I am sorry that this is not an update. I have to apologize immensely for the horrible lack of updating for this story. I have not had any inspiration with writing this one; my focus has been more on my true blood ff and work. I must assure you that I am not abandoning this story. I am taking a step back to review and revise; I am not happy with the progress of how it is going I feel that it is not up to par with my true blood ff. I will be rewriting this fic the characters and over all plot of the story will stay the same I will just be changing up some events and adding more detail.

Please do not hate me for the longer wait but I want my story to be on the same level as my tb, I love that story so much and I want to love this one just as much.

K.C. Diehl


End file.
